


but your butt

by Okumen



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's body is a bony but comfortable pillow that Kyousuke likes to use when given the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but your butt

Jin's body is a bony but comfortable pillow that Kyousuke likes to use when given the chance. Like right now, when Jin's arms are wrapped about his waist and Kyousuke's chin pressed against Jin's shoulder, his nose lightly brushing against his neck.

He blinks, eyes opening, when Jin squeezes his ass. "Jin-san, what are you doing?" he asks, and Jin tilts his head to lean his ear against the top of Kyousuke's head. "I just thought I'd get a feel on this perfect ass," he chimes. "I don't have a woman's butt," Kyousuke comments. Jin only squeezes harder. "Yeah, but you have a Kyousuke ass," Jin says with a chuckle. Kyousuke raises his eyebrows and his gaze flickers up. He can partially see an amused bend to Jin's lips, but not much more. "That doesn't make sense," he says, and Jin laughs. "Does it have to?" he asks, and Kyouske shakes his head briefly. "You don't make sense most of the time, so I suppose not." One of Jin's hands buries in Kyousuke's hair. "Yup, that's a good Kyousuke." He pats Kyousuke on the ass, and Kyousuke sighs. "Are you done, Jin-san?"

Jin thought it over, and Kyousuke could hear the grin in his voice once he spoke. "Not at all!"


End file.
